


If Daddy Could See You Now....

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader is Rick Grimes' adult daughter and made an agreement to become Negan's wife in order to save her father's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was another nsfw prompt that was sent my way. The requester as of me to use "you're so big" in the piece somewhere and asked that "It's Rick's daughter, she had to make a deal with Negan to save Rick from getting killed. She became a wife, and the night he was about to have sex with her she admits she's inexperienced."

A frustrated sigh fell from your lips as you felt Dwight pushing you towards the bed that was in the center of the large room at The Sanctuary. You looked up at him as he surveyed the room and let out an annoyed breath, “He’ll be in here in a few.”

Nodding, you watched as Dwight slammed the door shut behind him and you took a look around the room. You felt chilled sitting on the edge of the large bed wearing the black dress and black heels that they had given you specifically when you had gotten to The Sanctuary. They also had provided you with a matching pair or black lace bra and panties. You felt uncomfortable wearing so little. Back at Alexandria, you were used to wearing so much more than this.

Hearing the sound of shuffling outside the room, you could feel a nervous chill fill your body as you lifted your head in hopes that it wasn’t quite Negan yet. How you had gotten here was so complicated, but you felt it was for the best. You were the daughter of Rick Grimes and when you saw Negan about to kill your father in front of everyone, you made him an offer that he clearly couldn’t refuse.

The sound of the door knob twisting was heard and you gulped down uneasily when you sat up straighter on the edge of the bed when you saw the door open. Goosebumps pressed over your body when you saw Negan standing in the doorway. Lucille was thrown over his shoulder and when he saw you, he flashed you that trademark cocky smile of his. Negan stepped into the room, lowering Lucille at his side as a loud sigh escaped his lips when he looked you over.

“Look at you!” Negan shut the door behind him before leaning back and stomping his foot on the ground. You jumped at the sound and Negan released a deep, amused laugh from his throat at your jumpiness. A small whistle fell from his lips as he moved to the corner of the room and set Lucille against the wall. “I see they dressed you up real nice. Fuck.”

You said nothing, just lowered your head and heard the deep rumble of what sounded like a laugh erupting from Negan’s lips. Negan stepped before you, his leather clad hand urging your jaw up, forcing you to look at him.

“Ah wow. This is the kinda thing that just tickles my balls,” Negan boasted and you pulled yourself from him, letting out a disgusted sound at his crude comment. “Isn’t the power of family just fucking amazing? Crazy how a little holy shit someone’s gonna die makes people jump into action. I mean look at you. You think daddy is gonna die and you jump in to offer to be my wife. It is amazing what you are eager to do to save daddy.”

You didn’t respond. You weren’t sure what to even say or what he wanted you to say. When you made the offer to Negan, Rick lost it. You were an adult that could make your own decisions, but you were still his daughter. Rick tried to plead with Negan to take his life over you coming to The Sanctuary to become Negan’s wife, but when you made the offer, there was no changing Negan’s mind. That’s what he wanted and Negan always got what he wanted. You saved your father’s life and now you were certain that your father wasn’t happy with your decision, but at least you knew that he would be safe.

“Don’t be rude doll, say something…” Negan urged with a rumble deep within his chest. Your eyes looked up toward him and you watched him reach for the red scarf that was around his neck to unravel it. His eyes were watching you closely and when you didn’t say anything, he lifted his hand to his ear. “Am I having trouble hearing or are you just not fucking saying anything? I mean, if you fucking regret making the decision you did, we can just go back to daddy and see how he will handle things when I take back…”

“No,” you breathed out and Negan’s brows arched up in response, feigning that he was surprised you were talking. “I’m happy with the decision I made.”

“Are you? You look fucking miserable,” Negan pointed out with a frown while he lowered down on his knees before you. His hands reached out to squeeze over your thighs and you gulped heavily. The touch alone sent a chill over you and you shifted before him. “I mean am I really that bad? I’m not the kind of man that you would want to marry?”

“You are the man I married. You are the man I want to be with,” you told him what you thought he wanted to hear and he let out an amused sound. Negan rumbled underneath his breath as you heard him click his tongue against the top of his mouth. “I don’t regret my decision.”

“Let me ask you something and be real here with me darling,” Negan leaned back on his legs and pulled his leather glove from his hand. “Do you find me unattractive?”

“No,” you quickly answered and Negan was surprised at how fast you responded. That was one thing you had always felt guilty about. How attractive you had actually found Negan. He was a monster. You were there to witness the awful things he had done. Yet, you still found him sexy and charming at times. You always thought there was something wrong with you for feeling that way. “My question would be if you really found me good looking or you were just using me as revenge against my father.”

“Oh, you are most certainly the sweetest kind of revenge darling,” Negan answered, tossing the leather glove to the ground before leaning forward. Negan’s rough fingertips traced over your jawline and urged you to look at him. His hazel eyes were locked onto yours and you could feel your pulse leaping in your chest at the closeness of him. “What makes this revenge the best though is the fact that you are so damn good looking. I won both ways.”

“So what are you going to do with me?” you stuttered and watched as Negan’s tongue swept over his bottom lip slowly. His eyes were intense and watching you closely. It was like he was trying to decide what he was going to do with you right then and there. “I’m in this stupid dress.”

“Correction, sexy dress. The dress, the panties, the shoes…it’s all there to make you feel good baby,” Negan reached out to brush some of your hair out of your face and you flinched away from his touch. “Sweetheart…if you are going to be my wife you are going to have to learn how to trust me. How are we going to fuck if you can’t even trust me?”

“Say what now?” you let out a nervous sound and Negan’s large smile spread over his face.

“We’re married now. It’s our wedding night,” Negan pointed out, his face getting closer to yours and he let out a small groan. “Now you have some beach ball sized lady nuts for standing up and doing what you said to save your daddy. I gotta give you credit, my dick has just been aching since you took charge. Stood up for something unlike your prick of a father.”

“But…” you gulped heavily, feeling the warmth of Negan’s lips radiating over yours. They were so close to yours and you didn’t know how you could respond. Negan was talking about fucking, when truth be told you had never even been with a boy before. You were unexperienced and if Negan expected you to be able to please him, he would be highly upset. You had never done anything like what he wanted before. “Negan…”

“Kiss me,” Negan growled, his smile fading over his lips and you could feel his hot breath against yours. “Kiss me and show me that you are actually attracted to me. Make me believe that this was a good deal.”

Nodding, you reached up with your hand to trace over the side of his face. You were trembling and you knew that Negan noticed it. His jaw was clenching beneath your fingertips and you could feel the muscle flexing underneath. Moving forward, you felt Negan pull back and you let out a tense breath.

“If you don’t want to fucking do this…” Negan began and you slid your fingertips around the side of his neck to pull him in closer to. Your lips collided with his and you kissed him softly. Negan’s rough lips were different than any of the boys you had kissed, with his rough stubble scratching up against your face. Then again, you hadn’t been kissing many boys at all. When you pulled away, Negan’s brows tensed together and he let out an unsatisfied sound. “I feel like I’m at my first homecoming dance…I said make me believe it.”

“Yes sir,” you breathed out with a firm nod, pressing your lips to his again. You tried kissing over his lips again and again, but Negan was still firm against your tries. Pulling away, you saw his eyes watching you closely and you let out a whine. “Please, I don’t know what you like…”

“Oh, you’ll learn…” Negan grumbled from under his breath and a gasp fell from your lips when you felt Negan reach to pull you firmly to the bottom of the bed. Your back fell to the comforter and you felt Negan flipping you over onto your stomach. “I’m gonna fuck you real good so we can get started on just what it is I like.”

“Negan…” you squealed, feeling Negan reaching for your dress to push it up your hips. When Negan’s hands reached for the back of your panties, you somehow managed to pull yourself away to crawl up and away from him. “Not like that…”

“What?” Negan snarled, the wrinkles at the bridge of his nose showing the distaste he had for your comment.

“Listen…I just…I’ve never…” you began and Negan’s big eyes watched you closely. Instead of pressing forward, it seemed like he was listening to you when he lowered down to sit on the edge of the bed. You could feel your heart pounding inside of your chest and you bit down on your bottom lip. “I’m not very experienced with this whole thing.”

“You’re not very experienced or are you trying to tell me that you’re a virgin?” Negan poked further at your question and you let out a stressed sound. When he realized that you were trying to tell him that you were a virgin, he let out an amused laugh and nodded. “Alright, so daddy’s little girl is miss innocent. I get it.”

You watched Negan get up and stand before you at the bottom of the bed. You could feel your body shaking as Negan reached for the zipper in his leather jacket and started to tug it down. When he got the material apart, Negan shimmied out of the jacket and tossed it aside. You watched closely when he kicked out of his boots and reached down to pull his socks from his feet. When Negan stood straighter, you felt your mouth go dry.

“Well daddy’s innocent little girl is gonna become my dirty little girl,” Negan stated proudly, wiggling his finger out at you, urging you to sit on the edge of the bed again. “Now let me ask you a question doll face. Do you really find me attractive?”

“Yes,” you nodded, desperately trying to get him to believe you and he let out a pleased sound. “I do. I always sadly have.”

“Then loosen up,” he demanded and you tried to relax. When he sat back down on the edge of the bed, he urged you in closer to him so his lips could descend upon yours. The caress of his lips overs yours was rough and demanding, but felt amazing. Negan’s left hand lifted to grab a tight hold of your jaw and it was extremely possessive while he began to nibble at your bottom lip. “I plan to make you feel really good tonight. I plan to make you feel good for many nights to come. You won’t miss being at that fucking place or miss your daddy at all.”

Your cheeks blushed over and your heart was racing in your chest when Negan pressed his tongue out to drag it over your bottom lip. A shuddering exhale fell from your lips and he repeated the motion. Your reactions seemed to drag out a pleasured sound. Your lips parted involuntarily and the sensation of Negan pushing his tongue between your lips was felt making you let out a surprised sound. The sweeping Negan’s tongue made inside your mouth caused a whimper to fall from your lips. Reaching up to grab a tight hold of the back of Negan’s neck, you found yourself falling more and more into the kiss.  

“If daddy could only see you now,” Negan breathed against your lips, lowering his kisses over your jawline and toward the side of your neck. A muted whimper fell from your lips and Negan growled against your skin, sucking softly over your flesh. “I’m your daddy now…”

“Negan,” you muttered out his name, your heavy breaths filling the air when his kisses trailed over your collarbone before traveling back up toward your neck again. His large palm had lowered over your side to caress up and over it before cupping your breast softly in his large palm. Tipping your head further back, you could feel Negan’s grasp getting stronger.

“I’m gonna teach you real good how to be my perfect, dirty little girl,” Negan stood from the bed and got to his knees before you again. His rough hands traced slowly down your legs and stopped at your heels to slowly pull them from your feet. Negan traced his fingertips over your skin, his hazel eyes watching you like a hawk as he touched you. You were trembling and it clearly amused him when he let out a long laugh. “Have you had an orgasm before?”

“What?” you blurt out and your innocence showed through clearly. Negan’s amused laughter filled the air when your cheeks had blushed over, embarrassed at the question.

“Has a boy ever done anything to make you cum? Have you played with yourself at night when your daddy wasn’t around?” Negan’s large hand slid up your thigh, caressing over your sensitive flesh. Your legs parted almost instinctively for him and a proud smirk pressed in over his handsome features. Negan took it as encouragement to slide his hand up underneath the skirt of your dress and you braced yourself back on your hands. The first hint of Negan’s fingers pressing over your panties was felt and a breath caught in your throat. Your body shook, but you pushed your hips in closer to his touch and watched him lick over his lips. Negan’s fingers rubbed and caressed over your most intimate parts and you bit back a cry, biting firmly into your bottom lip. “So scared of the big bad wolf and he has you so wet already…”

Negan lowered his head to brush his lips over your thigh and toward your inner knee. His eyes never left yours as he continued his caress. Negan’s tongue teased and flicked over your skin causing a chill to fill your body. The sensation of his lips drawing closer to your inner thigh was felt while his teeth bit at your skin.

“So have you cum before?” Negan slurred against your skin and you could feel your heart rate increasing when Negan reached for your thighs to pull you closer to the edge of the bed. A gasp fell from your lips and that same amused smirk pressed in over his features when he reached up to push the skirt of your dress further up your thighs toward your hips. “Tell daddy…”

“No,” you shook your head, licking over your lips as you saw Negan get situated better on his knees before reaching for your panties. Negan’s eyes watched you closely as he began to pull down the material and tried to read your reactions when he got the material to your ankles. Negan pulled the material from your body and pulled you even closer to the edge of the bed.

“Mmmm…look at that pretty little pussy,” Negan licked his lips and looked up at you with his big eyes, a wicked smirk pressing in over his lips. Negan lowered his head, his lips teased over your thigh again before sliding in closer to your core making you let out a trembling exhale. Negan’s tongue brushed over your warmth causing you to grab a tight hold of the comforter and Negan grunted against your skin. “So fucking sweet.”

Lifting your head, you watched Negan reach to push your thighs further apart before licking his lips and leaning forward to run his tongue up and down your slit, making you shudder and shake. The sensations it was drawing out from within you felt unlike anything you had ever experienced before. Each stroke of his tongue gradually got stronger. The feeling made your body twitch and shake, causing you to grasp the comforter tightly within your fingers.

“Negan…” you blurt out his name in a shivering exhale and felt him begin to nibble at your folds. Dropping your head back, you could feel his tongue sliding up to twirl around your clitoris flicking over it again and again with his talented tongue before suckling softly. What it was drawing out from within you was unexplainable and it made you nervous. “Wait…”

“No,” Negan growled against your skin, pulling you closer to him. He continued to vary between sucking and flicking his tongue out over your tortured flesh. You let out another cry feeling the warmth that started to fill your body from what he was doing.

“That feels…” you shakily muttered, your words coming out broken. You reached out to hook your fingers into Negan’s dark hair while he continued to tease and flick his tongue over you. This zig zags he made against your skin with his tongue felt amazing causing you to drop your head back. “So good…”

“Mhmm,” he hummed against your body. He pushed his head further between your thighs, his nose nestling up against your clitoris as his tongue pushed up against your opening. Crying out, you clung to his hair tighter and felt him groaning against your flesh. The sensations were foreign, but God—they felt amazing.

“Negan,” you wailed when you felt him pulling away to lick over his lips while staring out at you. His dimples sucked in when another devilishly handsome smile pressed in over his features. “Please…don’t stop.”

“Call me daddy…” Negan ordered, reaching out with his right hand to tease his index finger over the length of your trembling body and he huffed heavily. “If you want me to keep going, call me daddy…”

“Please…daddy,” you begged, finally giving into what he wanted making a laugh fell from his lips. Negan nodded as his index finger teased over your core and you felt Negan pushing his finger into you. It caused you to lock up, a harsh sound falling from your lips. You flinched when he began to push it back and forth within your tight depths. Negan’s groan was felt against your skin when his lips latched back onto your clitoris, teasing the small bundle of nerves with his wicked tongue again and again. The crude slurping downs filled the air and you could feel your body shaking. “Daddy…”

“Let it happen,” Negan instructed against your skin, pushing another finger into your tight body. They pumped inside of you quickly and followed the same suit that his tongue made over your tender body. Negan’s grunts and groans continued against your skin and it enhanced everything you were feeling. Clutching his hair, you tugged on it harder and threw your head back. Your body began to shake, your eyes slamming shut and soft cries fell from your lips. Your body was clenching around Negan’s fingers and it felt like every muscle in your body was twitching. The head rush you felt was incredible from whatever Negan had just drawn out from within you and you let out a small moan. You bit into your bottom lip, your chest rising and falling heavily while Negan pressed a few stray kisses against you folds before pulling away. “Good girl…”

Your muscles were still contracting and relaxing uncontrollably. Negan rose and stood at the end of the bed. Negan reached for your hand to tug you up from the bed and you fell forward into his chest. Your legs were unsteady and you were still shaking with what he had just done.

“You taste so fucking good,” Negan rumbled, his eyes watching you closely as he raised his fingertips up to your lips and urged you to wrap your lips around his fingertips. Negan pushed them back and forth slowly in your mouth and you lapped your tongue over his fingers. “Good girl. Now tell daddy how it felt to cum for the first time…”

“Earth shattering,” you answered with a long breath, your legs still shaking from the release that he had just given you.

Negan smirked and reached for the bottom of his white t-shirt that was clinging to his body, but you shook your head and reached out to urge the material up his long torso. Negan’s eyes watched you closely, lifting his arms up to help you get the material from his body. Dropping the material aside, you looked to Negan and could see that his chest was rising and falling heavily. Stepping forward, you reached out to brush your fingertips throughout the hair that covered his chest. Negan reached out to urge you in closer to him while you traced lines over his lean body and his lips met yours. His kiss was rough and the taste of yourself still lingers over his lips making you whimper into his mouth. The flick of his tongue over yours felt amazing.  Getting a sense of bravery, you nervously reached down between the two of you to caress over the front of his pants. Your touching elicited a moan to fall from his lips, but he urged you away from him.

“Let’s get this dress off you first,” Negan suggested, forcing you to turn away from him. He reached for the zipper in the dress to tug it down slowly. When he pulled it down, his lips pressed in over the skin that was revealed to his sight and you let out a sharp breath. “Did Rick know what a naughty girl you are?”

“I’m your dirty little girl now, daddy,” you whispered when Negan got the material loose and he pushed it down your shoulders to get the dress to fall at your feet. Crying out, you felt Negan’s lips back at your neck, biting at your skin while his hands pressed around the front of your body to cup over your breasts.

“Here Rick thought you were his innocent little girl,” Negan’s tongue dragged out over your neck and he reached for the hook in your bra getting it pulled apart before pulling the material down your arms. The material dropped at your feet and Negan growled out. “It’s gonna suck the moment he realizes how very wrong he is.”

Negan wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you back against him. His other hand trailed up and over your nude flesh. Negan’s bulge was pressed up against the small of your back and you let out a tight breath. It was clear that today was going to be the day that you experienced everything all at once and while you were severely nervous, the idea that it was going to be with Negan excited you more than you could have ever imagined. You would hate to admit that to anyone else, but you had always dreamt about Negan in this kind of light.

“You are mine,” Negan rumbled with a growl, biting at your skin and you knew that it would likely leave a mark, but you didn’t mind. “All fucking mine.”

Gasping, you felt Negan shoving you to the bed and you quickly turned to face him, watching him reaching down to slowly pull his belt apart. Negan was watching you like hawk, your reactions clearly drawing him to get more excited. When Negan opened his pants, you reached out to try and help him out of them, but his hands grabbed a tight hold of your wrists to stop you. Negan leaned down, his pupils dilated as he looked you over. You were shaking again, but this time you felt it was from excitement mixed with being nervous. Negan smirked and gave you a wink as he lowered down to tease his lips over your breast. Whimpering out, you felt Negan’s tongue twirling around your nipple. The circular tease of his tongue caused your body to arch forward and you reached out for his pants to pull apart the zipper in them.

“So fucking eager,” Negan hummed against your skin, causing you to shake against him when his lips suctioned around the small bud of your nipple to suck over the flesh before teasing it with his tongue again. The flicks of his tongue kept up for a moment before he stood when you got his zipper fully undone. Negan smirked and reached out with his right hand to slide his thumb in over your lower lip, tracing over the wet flesh. “From the first moment I saw your pretty little ass, I wanted to get freaky deaky with you and who knew you’d be so fucking eager.”

Negan pushed the tip of his thumb between your lips, urging you to suck over it slowly and a deep moan fell from his lips. You did your best to twist and twirl your tongue around his thumb before he let out a small growl.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Negan inquired, his deep voice sending chills throughout your entire body and you nodded while still sucking over his thumb. “I want to fucking hear you say it.”

“Yes,” you felt him pulling his hand away from your mouth and you watched him reaching for the top of his pants. He tugged down the material and it dropped to his ankles with a swoosh. The bulge beneath Negan’s black boxer briefs left you gulping down heavily when he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. Negan noticed you staring and he smiled, reaching down to grab a soft hold of himself through the material.

“No, I need you to be a little bit more specific. Fucking tell me you want me to fuck you,” Negan hissed, grabbing a tight hold of your jaw with his free hand while he squeezed over his body. You winced, your eyes staring up into his and you could see that his eyes were heavy with lust. “Be daddy’s good little girl.”

“I want you to fuck me Negan,” you repeated his words with a gulp knowing that you were scared, but at the same time desperately meant it.

“Say I want you to fuck me daddy,” Negan corrected you with a growl and urged you closer to the edge of the bed. When he stepped before you, you nervously leaned forward and pressed your lips over the area right below his navel making him grunt out. You flicked your tongue over the flesh before lowering your kisses down over his hips. When you began to lower your kisses, he grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked it back. “Fucking say it.”

“I want you to fuck me daddy,” you whimpered out and that wickedly handsome smirk pressed in over his features when you did. Negan released the grip he had on his groin through his boxer briefs and reached up to pull down the front of the material. Negan’s hard cock sprung free in front of your face and you let out a nervous sound. Looking over his length and thick girth made things a little bit more nerve wrecking for you.

“Then get daddy ready for you,” Negan urged you closer to his length with his left hand while he used his right to grab a hold of the shaft of his erection to press the tip of it over your lips. Gulping uneasily, you felt the soft velvety skin skimming over your bottom lip and looked up at him with your nervous eyes. “We don’t have all night sweetheart…”

“I’ve never…” you informed him, trying to pull yourself back, but his left hand had a strong, firm grasp on the back of your neck.

“It’s easy, I’ll help you. With time you will get better and better,” Negan insisted, his smile getting bigger as you parted your lips for him. Brushing your lips over the tip of his cock, you heard his deep sigh fill the air and you looked up. His stomach sank in and his eyes narrowed down at you. “Use your tongue…”

Nervously sliding your tongue over his tip made him let out a deep groan and you repeated the movement a few more times. The taste was foreign to you, but the louder he got with what you were doing, the more you were eager to please him.

“Good girl, now wrap your lips around it and try to relax your throat. You are going to get daddy’s cock wet for him so that way it’s ready for you,” Negan praised you, pushing the head of his throbbing erection between your lips and you gagged somewhat before complying. Your tongue brushed along his shaft, tracing the prominent vein over the side of his cock and he cooed when you did it. The grasp Negan had on your neck got harder as you felt his hips bucking forward and it sent a good amount of his length into your mouth, toward your throat. Your right hand reached up to press in over his hip to try to get him to back up, but he kept you firmly where you were. His size hurt your jaw, so you could only imagine how it would feel to have him inside of you. Negan finally let you pull back and you coughed upon his release, seeing his saliva covered cock glistening. Negan wrapped his hand around his length, caressing the dampness over his body before urging you back toward his cock again when you got a few moments of air back into your lungs. “Don’t be afraid of it…fucking relax.”

Nodding, you could feel that the corners of your eyes were damp, but you eagerly took him back into your mouth hoping that he would let you take some kind of control in this. Your tongue twisted around the head of his cock before you slurped over the small amount of him that you had in your mouth. The taste of his precum pressing in over your tongue shocked you to an extent, but you continued to take in more of his length. Negan’s fingertips hooked into your hair and he began to urge you up and over his length. You let Negan control the movements your mouth had over him and when he bucked his hips up closer to you, you could feel his cock hitting the back of your throat and you gagged around him.

After a few more pumps inside of your throat, he pulled you from his cock and nodded back toward the bed, “get ready for daddy and lay back in the center of the bed.”

Nodding, you shakily moved back against the bed and lowered down over it, watching as Negan crawled in over you and you knew that you were still shaking. Negan’s cock dragged across your inner thigh as he moved in over you and you let out another apprehensive sound.

Negan urged your legs apart and settled down on his knees between them. He urged your thighs up and over his as he pulled you closer to him. Your breathing had gotten louder, it was broken and shaken when you felt Negan’s rough fingertips tracing up and over your seeping folds. Negan’s eyes lifted to watch your reactions as he pushed two of his fingers back inside of you, pumping them back and forth over and over again.

“You’re already so wet for me, but I just want to make sure you are ready for daddy’s big cock,” Negan winked and you licked your lips, throwing your head back. Negan slid his left palm up and over your abdomen, caressing over your breast with a soft squeeze before raising his hand up enough to grasp firmly at the base of your neck. The movement of his fingertips got harder and quicker inside of you, the wet sounds filling the air as you shook up against him, your hips rocking involuntarily against the movements. Your body was getting used to the intrusion of his fingers inside of you and seemed to be reacting quite nicely to the caress that Negan was opening you up to for the first time. Your heart skipped in your chest, causing you to cry out and you panted when you felt him pulling his fingers from you. “Tell me you want my cock inside of you.”

“I want it,” you nodded, knowing that if you thought about it any longer, you might scare yourself away. Looking at his solid length, you knew that his size was intimidating and scared you. Especially for your first time. Negan gave you a tisking sound and you glared out at him, hearing the laugh that followed. “Damn it Negan.”

“There is that nasty ass Rick Grimes glare. Here I was thinking you were too damn pretty to be Rick’s daughter, but that glare…oh, that fucking sold me on it,” Negan informed you with a snort, his laugh thickening when he grabbed a hold of his cock, lowering it to tease the slick head through your wet folds. You rocked your body uneasily against his and he watched you squirm with amusement. “I need to know you want my cock baby girl…”

“Fucker…” you huffed and Negan chuckled, clearly amused with your first time giving him back talk. His hazel eyes flashed over with excitement and you felt him tapping his heavy length against your clitoris and you mewled out. “Please, I want your cock.”

“Good girl,” he adjusted his position and urged his cock toward your core, teasing you with the idea of it before pushing forward slightly. The bulbous head pushed into you, making you let out a tight wince as you instinctively pulled your hips back and pressed your hand in over the center of his stomach to still him. “It will only hurt for a small amount of time, I promise…”

Gulping down, you nodded and settled yourself further in bed feeling him adjusting again. His hands grabbed a tight hold of your thighs and pulled you as close to him as he could get. Negan once again teased the tip of his cock up and down over you, collecting your fluids over him with a grunt. The bridge of Negan’s nose wrinkled as he tried to urge the tip of his body back to your opening and he could feel you tensing up again.

“Baby, if you do that, it’s going to hurt more,” Negan looked up at you with his big eyes and he shook his head. “Would you be more comfortable on top? That way you can take what you want and take as long as you need?”

Thinking things over, you nodded and watched him moving away from you. You adjusted your position as Negan laid out in over the center of the bed. His long legs were stretched out as you carefully moved in over him and felt his hands caressing up and over your hips. The touch was more soothing than you imagined it would be with his rough palms sliding up and over your breasts, cupping and squeezing at them softly. When he pinched over your nipples, you could feel the moan that fell from your lips and you edged yourself in closer to his thick body.

“Don’t rush yourself,” Negan advised, sitting up so that he could meet your lips in a kiss. It was odd, but the soothing caress of his lips over yours seemed to calm you as you began to rock your hips faintly against his. The flick of Negan’s tongue over yours caused you to grasp onto his shoulders tightly as you felt the shaft of his length sliding between your wet length. When the ridge of his cock slid in over your clitoris, it caused a cry to fall from your lips. Negan looked down, reaching between the two of you to press his length under you and you shuddered. “Kiss me; don’t focus on the fear of everything…”

You were surprised with how supportive Negan was actually being as you lowered your hips over his. A pressure filled your body making you whine against his lips. Negan kept a firm hold of your hips as the swollen head of his cock pressed into your tight body, stretching you in ways you had never felt before. Negan’s deep moan was felt against your lips while you kissed him over and over again. You were shaking and you were trying to focus on not tightening up or freaking out.

“That’s it,” Negan urged you, his tongue sliding in over your bottom lip and you reached up with your right hand to cling to his hair. Your left arm hooked around your shoulders and you wanted him as close to you as he could get. “You already feel so good baby…”

Taking his words as encouragement, you lowered further down over his length, tensing up when the first few inches filled you and the clamping your body made around Negan made him tip his head back with a cry falling from his lips. Negan looked down between the two of you again and the sensation of his thighs flexing was felt.

“Jesus fucking fuck…” Negan slurred while his hands caressed over your hips and toward your bottom in a soothing manner. You tried to lower down over Negan further, but you shook your head and winced out.

“You’re so big,” you whimpered out against his lips and when you went to pull your hips from his, he firmly held onto you and shook his head. “It hurts.”

“Kiss me…” Negan shook his head and pulled you into another rough, demanding kiss. The brush of his lips over yours was pretty good at keeping you focused from the pain. Negan’s hips soon thrust upward toward you making you let out a heavy gasp. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight…”

“You’re too big,” you felt Negan biting at your bottom lip. His head pulled back and he stared up at you with his big eyes. His eyelids were heavy as he let you take a moment to get used to the way that he filled you completely with his length. “I don’t think…”

“You’re a strong girl,” Negan licked his lips and you felt his thumb pressing in over your clitoris, circling over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Negan was trying to make you feel good while getting you to stop focusing about the stretching feeling you had from within. “I promise you, it’s going to start feeling really fucking good…”

Negan’s other hand started to try and urge your hips over his length and you carefully pulled your hips up over his length while your nails bit into his shoulders. Negan moaned out heavily, keeping his eyes on you as you began to follow the urgings of his hand. You carefully pulled your hips up over his length and then lowered back down.

“I’ll help you set a pace and then you can take control,” Negan informed you, lifting his hand to your other hip helping you rock over his length. You cried out at the sensation, your body finally getting used to the movements. It still felt a bit uncomfortable being stretched to this degree, but you were eager to try and learn. The more your hips rocked over his, you realized the less pain you felt and the more things started to feel better. “There we go…”

Negan dropped back against the bed and you slid your hands in over the center of his chest to help brace yourself over him. Negan licked his lips and you noticed that he was watching your pussy bounce over his thick cock. Tugging at the thick curls of hair over his chest, you tried to focus on quickening your movements over him. The look in his eyes and the way his face twisted with pleasure made everything all the more enjoyable for you.

“There is nothing better than watching your tight little pussy taking my cock,” Negan rumbled, his hips rocking up into your movements as you found yourself more confident while you dropped your hips up and over his length. The bed rock and squeaked with the movements you made over him and Negan squeezed firmly at your bottom, giving it a firm smack. “That’s right, fuck daddy’s big cock sweetheart. Fuck it good.”

Negan’s right hand reached up to grab a tight hold of your throat and you winced out, allowing him to do it as you felt your body getting hotter and hotter with each passing movement you made over Negan. Negan’s winces filled the air and after a moment you felt Negan flipping you over in the bed, crawling in over you much like he was before this started.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good that everyone in this fucking building is going to hear you screaming for me,” Negan dragged his tongue out over the front of your lips as you felt his hip bones begin to smack up against you, thrusting his thick length into you again and again. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” you panted, throwing your head back. Negan urged your legs up and over his shoulders so that way he could get deeper within your depths. The smacking sounds of your skin filled the air while he began to plow into you, his pubic bone brushing up against your clitoris causing the friction to affect your body in ways that you had never imagined you’d feel. “Negan…”

“Feel good baby?” Negan questioned, his lips pressing over yours and you nodded. Your whines and whimpers filled the air while Negan continued to smack up against you time and time again. There was a warm sensation building up in your body as the wet sounds your bodies made together filled the air. Your body tensed up, your muscles contracting around him. Negan picked up on the hints of your nearing orgasm. “You wanna cum baby?”

You nodded, biting down on your bottom lip when Negan pulled his body from yours and you cried out. The sensation of him leaving your body felt awful as you heard his evil laughter fill the air. You tried to rock your hips up to him, but he didn’t continue. He had just brought you right to the edge of your orgasm, but pulled away before you could.

“You gotta beg me,” he rambled on making you bite into your bottom lip and let out a tight breath. Reaching out, you caressed up and over Negan’s sweaty chest, hearing his breathing getting heavier. Negan dragged his tongue over his bottom lip and you wanted to smack him on his smug face so bad. His laughter got louder and you tensed up. “Go on…”

“Please daddy…I want to cum,” you purred out and Negan’s brow rose up in interest. Negan nodded as he urged your legs further apart and laid himself comfortably between your thighs. You cried out when you felt Negan snapping his hips forward, pushing his length back inside of you. “Negan…”

Negan’s thrusts were extremely hard and fast, causing you to wrap your arms around his shoulders to cling tightly to him. Your legs wrapped around his waist, your hips arching up toward him as he got deeper inside of you. Your body began to twitch, a rush flowing to your head making you throw your head back. Negan’s lips pressed in over the side of your neck, his tongue flicking over the skin before his mouth sucked softly at the flesh.

“My God…” your teeth gritted down and Negan groaned heavily against the side of your neck when your body clenched around him. Your hips shook, your thighs convulsed and you felt your hips pulling from his as you cried out. “Wow…”

“Good girl,” Negan proudly muttered, getting up to his knees, looking you over. He reached up to wipe the sweat away from his brow and then urged you up. He tugged you to your knees and forced you the other way so that you were holding yourself up on your hands and knees for him. “How’d that feel?”

“Amazing,” you answered, still shaking from the sinful release that you had just experienced. You felt like you were on top of the world and there were still parts of your body that were tingling. You could barely keep yourself up as Negan pulled your hips in closer to him and forced his body back inside of yours. You mewled out, tossing your head back when Negan’s hips smacked up behind you over and over again. A wince fell from your lips as Negan brought his palm down over your bottom for a firm smack before squeezing over the flesh in tender manner.

“Do you like daddy breaking in your tight virgin pussy?” Negan reached out to wrap his fingers in your hair, tugging back on it so that he had control of your body while he smacked up behind you again and again. The head of his cock was rubbing up against your g-spot, edging you right another orgasm. Your body was already so sensitive that you knew it was building up another release inside of you. “Huh?”

“Harder, please…” you begged and heard Negan hiss out from behind you. The way Negan’s body filled yours was driving you crazy as you reached out for the pillow to try and squeeze your arms around it when you lowered down closer to the bed. Negan’s grip on your hair kept you from going too far down though. Another one of Negan’s smacks over your bottom was heard and you cried out in pleasure. The pace of his hips quickened behind you and you felt your eyes slamming shut when the hot liquid rush of another orgasm rippled through you. You squealed into the pillow feeling Negan’s movements slowing down inside of you as another pleased sound fell from his lips. “God…”

“You are making a damn mess all over daddy’s cock darling,” Negan pointed out with a proud laugh and felt weak, but soon enough Negan was back inside of you again. His thrusts were fast, hard and it was clear that he was trying to build himself up to that release that you had gotten. “Oh, it’s coming baby. I’m almost there. Daddy is gonna fill you up with his cum…”

“Wait…” you panted hearing Negan’s moans and grunts getting heavier and more animalistic. You clutched tightly onto the pillow before you and felt Negan’s grip getting tighter on your hips. “You’re not wearing a condom.”

“You’re my wife now,” Negan reminded you and you felt Negan falling in over you. His hips bucked up against yours again and again, his breathing coming out shallow and hard. “We don’t need you worrying about that kind of thing.”

Negan’s lips covered over the side of your neck when the smacking of his hips against yours got louder. The first warm spurt of Negan’s cum was felt inside of you as he continued to pump into you, filling you with his release. Negan released your hair and urged your mouth to his as he moaned out into your mouth. His hips soon stopped their movements behind you and his sweaty chest pressed up against your back.

Your body was shaking, still in the aftershocks of your orgasms as Negan kissed you. Negan’s wet body shifted over yours and his fingers slid in over yours, hooking around them tightly.

“That was so fucking good sweetheart,” Negan began with a proud smile before tipping in to kiss you again. “Poor Rick. If daddy could see you now…he’d be so disappointed. You’re mine sweetheart and you will always be mine from here on out.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty follow up to the first part and something a little bit...fluffier at the end.

Stepping up to the door where Negan often had his meetings, you gulped down heavily and felt a chill run up your spine. Dwight had just told you that Negan had requested your presence when you were sitting with the rest of the wives. You weren’t sure what to expect because Negan didn’t usually send others to come and get you. He just usually came himself and that was that.

Knocking on the door, you heard Negan’s voice beckon you into the room and you pushed open the door to see that Simon and Negan were together. They were sitting at the end of the table, hunched over and talking about something quietly. Simon’s eyes were on you while Negan was whispering something to him. Negan’s fingers wiggled in your direction, suggesting you to move into the room further and you closed the door behind you.

You took notice of the two camcorders that Negan had out on the large table before him. Lucille was on the table as well, but your attention was fully on the camcorders, wondering what they were up to.

“There’s daddy’s little girl,” Negan boasted proudly, his wide smile pressing in over his handsome features. Negan stood from the end of the table and you watched Simon grab a hold of one of the camcorders before pushing his chair toward the corner of the room. Negan held his arms up in the air and motioned you to come closer so that he could hug you tightly in his arms. “Tell daddy how you are doing. You okay?”

“Yes daddy,” you whispered with a smile knowing that Negan just loved the idea of you calling him daddy. Negan’s nose wrinkled up in amusement and a proud laugh fell from his lips. Your hand centered in over Negan’s chest to brace yourself when his hands pulled you roughly in closer to him. There was a silence that fell between you when he reached up with his gloved hand to carefully brush your hair out of your eyes before tipping down in closer to you. The warmth of his breath etched over your skin and it caused you to shudder. The very scent of him often drove you wild with desire and the sensation of his warm breath over your lips made you want to arch up further into him so he could kiss you. Negan teased you by pulling away and you let out a small whine. The sound of his thick laughter filled the air before he moved back in closer to you to finally tease his mouth in over yours. His flesh barely skimmed in over yours, but the small amount of contact caused your body to shiver. Soon, his lips descended fully over yours and he was kissing you. It was almost enough for you to forget that Simon was even there, until you heard the sound of the camcorder turning on. Pulling away, you heard Negan breathe out heavily and felt his lips sliding over your jaw. “What is this?”

“Well…” Negan began, pulling away enough to look you in the eyes and he cleared his throat. “You’re old daddy wants to know you are okay. Daddy wants to see that you are alive and since I’m kind of a decent fucking guy, I figured why not.”

“Oh,” you simply stammered knowing that he was talking about Rick. You really hadn’t given your father much thought since you had been at The Sanctuary. Originally you had been nervous, but at this point you realized that Negan actually treated you quite well. You were originally surprised with how well he treated you in comparison to his other wives. You didn’t know if it was because you were in fact the daughter of his enemy or what the reasoning was, but Negan was very good with you. Especially after the progression of your relationship over the last week or so. “So…is that was the camcorders are for?”

“Kind of,” Negan shrugged his shoulders and a snort fell from his lips. “A little bit for both of your daddies. One for me and one for Rick…”

“Okay?” you were somewhat confused as Negan urged you to rest against the side of the table as he reached for the camcorder that was still on the table. Negan turned it on and held it up. The red light was flashing showing that it was recording and you could see Negan’s smile expand. He was up to something and you could just tell.

“Alright sweetheart…say something for daddy…” Negan licked his lips and you felt your cheeks blushing over. You reached out to trace your fingertips over Negan’s abdomen where his leather jacket was pushed open. Negan let out a growl and shook his head. “This is for Rick sweetheart. Am I treating you bad here? Are you miserable?”

“Not at all,” you answered with a small smile and Negan’s right brow arched up. “Do you miss your daddy?”

“I’ll always love my father, but…I’m okay,” you answered and Negan bit into his bottom lip. You were trying to give Rick enough of an answer that wouldn’t make him feel bad that you actually enjoyed your time with Negan at The Sanctuary. “I’m perfectly fine here with you.”

“Is that because your new daddy is treating you very well?” Negan questioned, switching the camcorder to his other hand and he reached out to trace over the side of your face with his fingertips. You leaned into his caress and a deep, amused sound fell from Negan’s lips. “Daddy is helping you to learn so many new things. Isn’t that right?”

Nodding, you felt Negan’s thumb sliding in over your bottom lip and you softly nibbled at the tip of his thumb. Tracing your tongue out over Negan’s flesh, you heard him growl at your motions and when you sucked over his fingertip, he let out an amused breath.

“This is what you want your original daddy to see?” Negan chuckled, his laugh thick as it rumbled in his chest. You continued to suck over his thumb and he let out a tight moan.

“You can end it at I’m perfectly fine here with you, right?” you confirmed and Negan’s nose wrinkled up as he continued to record you. After a moment, he pulled his hand away and set the camcorder on the table. Negan stepped forward, urging you up on the table when he softly lifted you up. He stepped between your legs and reached out to wrap his palms underneath you thighs to pull you closer to his body. Reaching up, you cupped at Negan’s rough features to take your time to trace over the rough stubble that covered his features. “Right?”

“Is that where you want me to end it?” Negan hummed, his cocky smile expanding in over his lips as he tipped in to tease as if he was going to kiss you, but pulled away when you arched up to try and meet his lips. “I wouldn’t mind showing your old daddy…a little more…”

“Negan…” you frowned upon hearing his laughter and you felt his lips finally colliding with yours and you let out a small purr. At first his kiss was slow and very tender, but gradually began to get rougher. Your mouth parted to his and you felt the first flick of his tongue over yours.

“Maybe this bit is just for me. We will see,” Negan shrugged, pulling away enough to softly tug at your bottom lip with his teeth before licking over his lips. “Do daddy this favor and show him what a good love you are. Show him how well you’ve learned.”

“In front of him?” you breathed out when Negan leaned down to brush your hair away from your neck before his lips teased in over your flesh. A breath caught in the back of your throat making you let out a small whimper when he began to nip at your skin. Simon noticed you staring at the camera, but it did not make him stop or lower the camcorder. He just kept recording and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest. “Negan?”

“Just pretend he isn’t there. Simon is just getting me the angles I can’t get when I’m too busy. He’s not going to touch you and he’s just there,” Negan hushed you and his rough palm slid in over the side of your neck to urge you to turn your attention to him so that he could try to convince you everything would be okay. “Fuck sweetheart, just focus on me. You are giving me a present darlin’.”

“Just forget I’m here,” Simon finally spoke up with a wink and you let out a heavy breath. Yeah, that was going to be so easy.

“And no one is going to see this, other than you?” you tried to reason with Negan and a bright smile pressed in over Negan’s features. His eyes were wickedly staring out at you and when his dimples sucked in and a whistling sound escaped his lips, you reached out to poke him in the ribs. “Negan!”

“It’s only for me baby girl, relax,” Negan snorted, his hands sliding in over your sides as you sat on the edge of the table. “Just make daddy happy. You want that right? You want to make your daddy happy?”

“Of course I do daddy,” your smirked, reaching out to trace your fingers over the center of his chest where the leather jacket was parted and you sighed heavily. Tugging him in closer, you balled the material of his shirt up in your palm and urged him into a kiss. Negan growled against your mouth when you slid your palms down to pull the material of his shirt up to trace your fingertips underneath the hem of his white t-shirt. “I’m just…getting used to all of this.”

“Mmm, but everything is going to be okay. I’ve always taken good care of you, right?” Negan confirmed and you nodded while teasing your fingertips over the hair that covered Negan’s lower abdomen. “Then trust daddy.”

Biting into your bottom lip, you nodded and Negan leaned back in closer to you to press kisses over the side of your neck and to bite softly at your skin. A whimper fell from your lips when he sucked at the skin and you knew he was doing it to mark you. To let everyone know you were his. Sliding your palm down you cupped him through his pants and felt that he was already hardening beneath your touch. Negan’s deep moan filled the air and he tipped back to look at you caressing him through the material of his pants.

“I’m gonna need you on your knees,” Negan informed you with a heavy breath, his chest rising and falling heavily when he slowly began to pull his leather jacket from his body. You gulped down and felt your throat go dry with his order. Looking to Simon who was still recording, you nodded and got up from the table. Your legs were trembling, but unlike the first time you were with Negan, this was different. You were shaking from how easily Negan got your body worked up. He got you so hot and even though Simon was in there, you didn’t care. The idea was different, but being with Negan could calm you in general. “Knees…”

Nodding, you carefully lowered to your knees and looked up at Negan. His hazel eyes were hooded over with lust, his tongue sweeping out over his bottom lip as he awaited your next movement. Negan reached for the camcorder than he had set down and held it so that it was clearly focused on what you were doing. Sitting up higher on your knees, you pushed the material of Negan’s shirt somewhat up his stomach and kissed the patch of skin underneath his bellybutton. You traced over the skin with your tongue before softly nipping at the heated flesh. Negan’s free hand reached out to brush your hair out of your face when your hands reached for the button in his pants. Leaning back, you looked up at Negan before kissing over his hard erection through his pants.

“Be a good girl,” Negan urged you, biting into his bottom lip when he reached out with his free hand to grab a soft hold of your jaw. A smirk pressed in over his handsome features when you licked your lips and reached for the zipper to pull it down. Pushing the material apart, you reached inside to pull Negan’s hard cock out from the opening. You gulped heavily when Negan let out a relieved breath and you watched his cock bounce before you with his movement. “Show daddy what you’ve learned.”

Wetting your lips, you could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you leaning forward and wrapped your palm around Negan’s hard length, caressing over it in small strokes. Negan’s hips bounced forward toward your movements as he breathed in sharply. Looking up at Negan with big eyes, you tipped in and pressed a soft kiss against the tip of his cock making him smile proudly. Teasing your tongue over his sensitive flesh caused him to coo with approval and you began to flick your tongue over his body again and again while your hand continued your movements over his erection.

“You never told me your girl was such a tease,” Simon grumbled from the corner of the room and Negan’s thick laugh filled the air. Rolling your eyes, you pulled back and gave Negan a look.

“If you want me to do this, he has to stay fucking quiet,” you pointed out and Negan looked to Simon with a shrug.

“You heard the woman, keep your fucking mouth shut,” Negan demanded and you heard Simon huff in annoyance in the corner before you moved in to wrap your lips around the tip of Negan’s cock. Slurping softly at the tip, you heard Negan groan and felt him buck up in closer to you. “That’s a good girl…”

Pulling away with a popping sound, you pumped your hand over his cock harder before teasing your tongue over the side of his cock tracing over the prominent vein. Negan hummed with approval while your other hand softly cupped at his testicles. A huff fell from Negan’s lips when he realized you were more so teasing him and a smirk developed over your lips.

“You’re being a bad girl, you know that?” Negan grumbled, but with an amusement in his tone. Chills were running up and down your body with the excitement this whole thing was actually causing for you. You didn’t know if it was the cameras or having Simon in the room, but you didn’t mind putting on the show. “You’re teasing daddy…he’s gonna have to punish you.”

“Mmmm…I hope so,” you purred against his sensitive flesh before taking Negan’s cock into your mouth and taking him back as far as you could before pulling back. Negan’s hips arched in closer to you as you repeated your movement trying to swallow around his body.

“Fuck…” Negan grumbled, his hips thrusting forward into the movements you were making over his pulsating cock. Small gags filled the air when the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, but you continued with your movements. Negan’s shallow breaths were filling the air as you dragged your tongue along his skin, making sure to do what you had learned he had liked over time. “Wait…wait…fuck.”

Negan pulled you from his body and let out a tense grunt as his hand grabbed a tight hold of your face, forcing you to look up at him, “Alright baby doll. Get back up here. Lie back and pull up that dress for me.”

Doing as you were told, you carefully pulled yourself up onto the table and lied back. Negan was still recording as you did as he told and he let out a proud, deep laugh.

“Alright, now pull those panties off,” Negan ordered and you could see him licking his lips as you reached for your panties to pull them from your body. Negan’s deep breathing filled the air and when you got the material far enough down you watched him move forward to help pull it from your legs. Gulping down, you felt him reach out with his free hand and run his fingertips up the length of your sex before trailing them down again. “Oh, you are so fucking wet for daddy, aren’t you?”

Nodding, you gasped when Negan pressed his fingers into your core, making you arch up while he began to push his fingers back and forth within your depths. Rocking your hips into his caress, you could feel your body warming up and tingling at the feeling. Chills were running up and down your spine as soft moans escaped your lips. When Negan pulled his long, slender fingers from your body, a small involuntary whimper fell from your lips.

“Oh, don’t worry. Daddy is still going to pamper his little girl,” Negan promised, reaching up with his thumb to tease over your clitoris. The friction caused your hips to arch up to him and a proud smile pressed in over his lips. Negan held the camera out toward you and gave it to you as he motioned Simon in closer. “Both of you make sure to focus on this shit.”

A gasp fell from your lips when Negan pulled you further to the edge of the table and grabbed a tight hold of your thighs. He lowered down to his knees and you watched Simon stepping in closer as you felt Negan’s lips pressing in over your inner thigh. The sensation of his lips trailed over your body and you felt him softly nipping at your skin while you focused the camcorder on his motions. Negan looked up at you with excite and intrigue behind his eyes before he moved in to tease his tongue in over your wet folds.

Shuddering, you tipped your head back and bit into your bottom lip when Negan began to softly nip and tease at the sensitive flesh. A cry escaped your throat when his tongue flicked a long line from your core up to your clitoris. Negan teased the small bundle of nerves relentlessly, twisting his tongue around the small bud before sucking softly over it. The pounding of your heart inside of your chest was felt and you tried to shift up on your elbows to get a better view in the camcorder of what Negan was doing.

“Mmm,” Negan hummed against your flesh, suckling softly before twisting and twirling his tongue over your body. “You taste so good baby girl.”

Your pulse leapt in your throat and a moan fell from your lips. Negan began drawing lines over your body with his tongue before pulling back to lick over his lips. Negan smirked and looked up at the camcorder you were holding before returning to what he was doing earlier. Whines fell from your throat when he began to plunge his tongue into your core again and again before pulling away to push his fingers back inside of you. Wet sounds filled the air when he pumped them forcefully in your body and you felt your hips begin to shake.

“Ah, daddy is working up that first orgasm of yours…isn’t he baby?” Negan almost taunted you as a growl fell from his lips. The speed of his fingers pumping inside of you quickened and he lowered his head back down to take your clitoris between his lips. A slurping sound filled the air and you felt your thighs begin to shake when a liquid hot rush filled your entire body making you rock your hips up against him. Negan pulled away and licked his lips, a proud smile plastered over his cocky features.

Negan looked to Simon before standing from the ground. His hands reached for his pants to push them down to his ankles. Negan looked you over as if thinking of what to do next before reaching for his shirt to pull it over his head and drop it to the ground. A grunt fell from his lips when he pulled you right up to the edge of the table and reached across you to grab the camcorder from your hands. Negan used his free hand to pull you closer to him before reaching down to trace his cock up and down your wet length. Your body was still shaking, your breathing all over the place as he tapped the thick length of his cock against your clitoris.

“Mmm…look at that sweet little pussy,” Negan hummed, teasing you with the idea of pushing into you when he teased the head of his cock over your core. You tried to arch in closer to him to get him to enter you, but his fingertips squeezed at your thigh to keep you in place. “Patience sweetheart.”

Whining, you bit down on your bottom lip and arched up toward him when he snorted with laughter before swiftly thrusting his hips forward, forcing his length inside you entirely as he smacked up against you. Gasping out, you threw your head back and bit down into your bottom lip. Negan slowly pulled his hips back, letting his cock slowly pull almost all the way out of you before slamming back forward. You were already sensitive and the motions his body was doing inside of you were driving you crazy with desire.

“Daddy, please…” you begged, trying to rock your hips over his length and he hushed you, still taking out time to draw out his movements inside you. “Fuck me…”

“Oh baby girl,” Negan frowned, his dimples sucking in as he looked you over and smiled. Negan started thrusting his hips so that he was pounding into you and you let out a cry of approval. The wet sounds his body made with yours filled the air and he grabbed a tighter hold of your body to pull you as close to him as he could get. “Your tight little pussy feels so good…”

“Daddy,” you cried out knowing that it had taken you quite some time not to cry out Negan because he always wanted to be called daddy in your relationship. When you felt Negan pulling his body from yours, you whined and heard him hush you. Negan reached for one of the chairs and pulled it up so he could set the camcorder on it before urging you to stand and bend over the edge of the table. Negan grabbed a tight hold of your hips and smacked firmly over your bottom. A wince fell from your lips followed by a moan as he did it again. Negan chuckled before reaching between you to lead his cock back into your body.

“Fuck…” Negan hissed as he his hands helped to bring your hips back flush against him. He filled you completely and you arched your back, letting out a wince at the feeling. Gradually Negan began to pull his hips back and forth, teasing you even further with his slow movements, but before long he was pounding into you again with such intensity that you had to grab onto the table to keep yourself from falling over. Negan’s palm smacked in over your bottom time after time, leaving your skin tingling and hot. “Aw, fuck…daddy is gonna cum soon. Where do you want daddy to cum?”

“Inside of me,” you panted and Negan’s thick laugh filled the air. His hands reached between the two of you to press his fingertips over your clitoris. The caress of his fingers over your sensitive flesh matched that of the thrusting his cock made inside of you. The head of his cock rubbed up against your g-spot again and again causing you to squeal out as Negan made you orgasm for the second time. Your body fell flat against the table, the muscles in your legs flexing and relaxing as Negan continued his thrusts behind you. Your body clamped around his and you could tell by the sounds he was making that he was on the verge of his own release. “Cum in me daddy…”

“While the idea of that sounds so sweet baby and you know I love to cum inside of this hot, tight little pussy of yours…daddy wants to cum inside your mouth,” Negan grunted, bucking up behind you a few times before pulling out of you. It was in a flash before you were on your knees again, sticking out your tongue as Negan pumped his hand over his flesh again and again. Simon was up close and personal while taking the video as Negan’s groan started to fill the air. Negan’s cock twitched as the first strand of cum shot out from his tip and you wrapped your lips around it. “Fuck…don’t swallow it. Not yet.”

Line after line of his hot cum filled your mouth and you did your best not to swallow or let any of it spill. Negan’s grunts and groans filled the air as he still caressed over his length. Negan’s sweaty chest glistened as he breathed heavily before you. He slowly pulled his body from your lips and a line of saliva mixed with his cum dripped from his body.

“Okay…” Negan reached for the camcorder that he had on the chair and held it over you. “Open your mouth. Show daddy what you did.”

You opened your mouth, allowing Negan to see his release and Negan let out a proud laugh, “Now swallow it for daddy. All of it.”

Closing your mouth and swallowing his hot load, you felt him pull you up and meet you in a kiss. His tongue pressed between your lips and his tongue caressed over yours causing a surprised sound to fall from your throat.

“Good girl…you’ve very much impressed daddy tonight,” Negan stated, reaching up to run the back of his hand over your stomach and he hummed with amusement again. “I wonder how your other daddy would fell knowing that my seed is in your belly…”

“Negan…” your cheeks blushed over, looking to Simon who seemed to be sweating himself. There was an obvious bulge at the center of his pants and you could feel the warmth pressing in over your features.

“Alright…get ready for bed and then daddy will come to tuck you in,” Negan winked, pulling your dress back down your body before reaching for you panties. You went to grab them and Negan shook his head. “No sweetheart, these belong to daddy now.”

* * *

 

“Hey,” you yawned after feeling the weight in the bed shifting behind you, waking you up. The warmth of the familiar body behind you cuddled up beside you as you felt the rough stubble caressing over the side of your neck. “You took a while.”

“I had to work,” Negan responded with a yawn himself and he nestled his nose against the side of your neck. Negan seemed to be getting comfortable and you let out a tense sound. “What is it babe?”

“You’re not really going to show those videos to my father…are you?” you questioned and he was silent in return. A gasp fell from your lips as you brought your elbow back making Negan grunt out.

“What the shit?” Negan snorted with a laugh and you shifted in his arms. “What?”

“Negan, you can’t show that to my father. He will kill you,” you reminded him and Negan shrugged his shoulders. His thick eyebrows bounced up in amusement and you poked at his ribs again. “I love you, but you can’t do that.”

“I fucking love you too and I never said I was going to,” Negan retorted with a roll of his eyes before reaching out to curl his arm around your waist. “If you don’t want me to show prick the video, then I won’t. It was more so for me anyways.”

“Are you sure?” you confirmed with Negan and when he didn’t respond, you smacked your hand into the center of his chest making him laugh out. “Negan!”

“I won’t show Rick the videos! Damn girl,” Negan rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back, bringing you in over him as he laid in the bed. “I’m not a total monster. I may do some kinky shit with you, but I feel like I’ve taken really good care of you.”

“When are we going to tell everyone?” you whispered and Negan let out a long breath. “My dad may stop wanting to kill you if you tell him.”

“He might want to kill me more doll,” Negan answered and you reached for his palm and brought it up to your lips to press a soft kiss over the center of his palm. “I still think the prick thinks he’s going to come and rescue you and that’s just how things are going to be, but when daddy finds out about…”

Negan lowered his palm to press it in over your stomach and he gulped down, “Daddy…he’s going to be fucking pissed. I’m taking care of both of my babies, but he’s not going to care.”

“Well, he might…” you reminded him and he shrugged his shoulders and let out a tight sigh. “So we’re not telling anyone?”

“Not telling anyone and keeping things the same for a while keeps you and the baby safe,” Negan reminded you, caressing his fingertips over your stomach. “You aren’t showing yet, but when you are…we’ll make it work.”

A laugh fell from Negan’s lips as he looked up at you and shook his head, “Just imagine Rick the prick when he finds out we’re going to be sharing a bloodline…oh…daddy is gonna be so proud.”  


End file.
